Por que te vas?
by julian manes
Summary: Ash se encuentra sin Misty, una cancion le hace reflexionar acerca de la partida de Misty y su posible regreso. CAPITULO UNICO


¡HOLAS! SOY JULIAN MANES, EN ESTA OCASION LES PRESENTO OTRO SONGFIC. ESTE ESTÁ BASADO EN LA CANCION "¿POR QUE TE VAS?" DE JOSÉ LUIS PERALES. COMO SABEMOS MISTY SE FUE DE LA SERIE Y POR LOGICA ASH LA EXTRAÑA… ME BASO PARA HACER ESTE FIC EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE ASH REGRESA A PUEBLO PALETA Y SE DA CUENTA DE QUE QUEDO SOLO Y SIN NADIE QUE LO ACOMPAÑE, POR LO QUE RECONOCE QUE PRECISA DE LA COMPAÑÍA DE MISTY… HECHO POR EL CUAL COMIENZA A EXTRAÑARLA, CASUALMENTE ESCUCHA ESTA CANCION EN LA RADIO, Y COMIENZA A REFLEXIONAR SOBRE LA MISMA… EMMM… SI, ES UNA EXPERIENCIA NUEVA EN LA VIDA DE ASH… LO DE REFLEXIONAR… DIGO… EL HECHO ES QUE EN LA CANCION ENCONTRO REFLEJADAS LAS EMOCIONES QUE SIENTE Y QUE VIVE EN ESE MOMENTO. ESPERO LES AGRADE LA IDEA… ¡AH! EL FIC ESTÁ RELATADO EN PRIMERA PERSONA DESDE LA PERSPECTIVA DE ASH.

-

-

**¿POR QUE TE VAS?**

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO.**

-

-

OTRA MAÑANA EN LA QUE ME LEVANTO EN MI CAMA, COMO DE COSTUMBRE PRENDO LA RADIO PARA ESCUCHAR ALGO DE MÚSICA ANTES DE IR A DESAYUNAR. EL LOCUTOR ANUNCIA UNA MELODÍA, NO PRESTO ATENCION AL TITULO, NO ME INTERESA… PIENSO EN OTRAS COSAS… EN OTRAS PERSONAS… EN "OTRA" PERSONA… MISTY…

¡QUE IRONICO! CUANDO LA TENÍA A MI LADO JAMÁS LE PRESTÉ ATENCION, NI SIQUIERA CUANDO SE QUEDO CONMIGO LUEGO DE LA BATALLA EN ISLA TROVITA…

LA CANCION COMIENZA… SIENTO ALGO FAMILIAR EN LA LETRA… LE PRESTARÉ ATENCION…

-

-

**_"Hoy en mi ventana brilla el sol_**

**_mi corazon se pone triste_**

**_contemplando la ciudad Porqué te Vas…"_**

-

-

¡CUANTA RAZON! ME SIENTO IGUAL… ME QUEDO VIENDO LA VENTANA… ¿A LO MEJOR ESPERO SU REGRESO? O SIMPLEMENTE LA VEO ALEJARSE… DE MÍ.

-

-

**_"…Como cada noche desperté_**

**_pensando en vos_**

**_Y en mi reloj las horas no terminan más_**

**_Porqué te vas…"_**

-

-

SE ME HACE ETERNO EL TIEMPO, SE ME HACE ETERNA LA NOCHE… SE ME HACE ETERNA LA ESPERA… ¿TANTO DUELE LA SEPARACION? JAMÁS ME SENTÍ TAN SOLO, TAN VACÍO… SOÑAR CON VOS SE CONVIRTIO CASI EN UNA PESADILLA… EL HECHO DE DESPERTAR Y DE NO TENERTE ME HACE SENTIR QUE DE VERTE EN MIS SUEÑOS NO QUERRÉ DESPERTAR… PREFIERO DORMIR ETERNAMENTE Y TENERTE EN MIS SUEÑOS A MI LADO A DESPERTAR Y NO VERTE…

-

-

**_"…Todas las promesas de mi amor se irán contigo_**

**_Me olvidarás, me olvidarás…"_**

-

-

¿ME QUERÍAS CUANDO DECIDISTE QUEDARTE CONMIGO LUEGO DE LA BATALLA EN ISLA TROVITA? ¿QUÉ SENTÍAS POR MÍ AQUEL DÍA EN QUE DIJISTE QUE VOS Y YO NOS CASARÍAMOS ALGÚN DÍA? DESEARÍA TANTO SABER LO QUE HAY EN TU CORAZON…

-

-

**_"…Y en una cancion te lloraré igual que un niño_**

**_Porqué te vas, porque te vas…"_**

-

-

ESTA CANCION ME HACE COMPRENDER LO QUE SIENTO… MIS OJOS SE NUBLAN POR EL DOLOR… TE VAS… TE FUISTE… ME DEJASTE…

-

-

**_"…Yo en tu vida solamente fui_**

**_un juego más_**

**_y todo aquello que juraste por mi amor_**

**_lo olvidarás..."_**

-

-

¿ACASO JUGASTE CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS? ¿COMPRENDISTE LO QUE SIENTO POR VOS? SÉ MUY BIEN QUE TE VAS A OLVIDAR DE MÍ… LO QUE EN VERDAD ME DUELE ES QUE JAMÁS TUVE EL VALOR DE RECONOCER LO QUE SIENTO POR VOS PARA ASÍ DECÍRTELO DE FRENTE…

-

-

**_"…Bajo la penumbra de un farol_**

**_se dormirán_**

**_todas las cosas que quedaron por decir_**

**_se quedaran…"_**

-

-

¿HABRÁ UN MAÑANA PARA NOSOTROS DOS? TANTOS SUEÑOS FRUSTRADOS, TANTAS ESPERANZAS DESVANECIDAS… TANTAS PROMESAS INCUMPLIDAS… TANTAS PALABRAS POR DECIR… SOBRE TODO LAS MÁS IMPORTANTES… TE AMO MISTY.

-

-

**_"…Junto a las manillas de un reloj_**

**_esperarán_**

**_todas las cosas que quedaron por vivir…"_**

-

-

JAMÁS TE OLVIDARÉ MISTY… TUS DULCES RECUERDOS QUEDARÁN EN MÍ CORAZON… MI ESPERANZAS NO MORIRÁN… SÉ QUE EN ALGÚN MOMENTO VOLVEREMOS A ESTAR JUNTOS… Y ASÍ PODRÉ DECIRTE CUANTO TE AMO…

-

-

-¡HIJO! ACABA DE LLEGAR UNA CARTA PARA VOS, DE PARTE DE MISTY.

-YA VOY A VERLA MAMÁ…

-

-

**FIN.**

-

-

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE FIC, ES ALGO CORTO PERO BUENO… YA TENDRÉ ALGO MÁS LARGO PARA OTRA OCASION :P ¡JEJE! EMM… POR SI NO QUEDO CLARO, LA CARTA QUE ASH RECIBE ES LA DE MI OTRO FIC… EL QUE PUBLIQUÉ HACE ALGUNOS DÍAS ATRÁS… QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS RECIBIDOS DE MI FIC DE LA SEMANA PASADA… TENGAN EN CUENTA QUE SE TRATA DE ASH KETCHUM… ¡¡¡POR ESO LO HICE ASÍ!!! :P VAMOS A LAS RESPUESTAS: GIGI: ¡¡¡GRACIAS!!! SABÍA QUE IBA A GUSTARTE EL FIC :D ARCÁNGEL: GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS, ME AGRADA QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE FIC, EXTRAÑO TUS REVIEWS. ANA: ¡¡¡SIIII!!! Y MÁS SI SE TRATA DE ASH KETCHUM :P CON RESPECTO A TU PREGUNTA PUES… EN LO PERSONAL ME AGRADARÍA MUCHO TENER A MISTY DE NOVIA, EN EL FIC ELLA TENDRÍA QUE QUEDARSE CON ASH… EL IMAGINATIVO: ¡GRACIAS! ESPERO VER PRONTO ALGUNO DE TUS FICS. SUMI: ¡GRACIAS! EMMM… ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE NO TENÍA QUE DECIRLE? ADEMÁS… ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE ASH… CREO QUE ÉL DA PARA ESO Y MÁS :P DIGO, POR LO TONTO :P DEDICO ESTE FIC A MI AMADÍSIMA "A.K" CATITA. ¡¡¡NO VEMOS PRONTO!!! ¡SUERTE!

-

-

JULIAN MANES

-

-

NUEVAS SENSACIONES. NOVIEMBRE 2004. "POR QUÉ TE VAS?" LETRA DE JOSÉ LUIS PERALES. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC Y SUS COMPAÑÍAS AFILIADAS.


End file.
